I Can Hear the Bells
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: Maybe we all want to believe in love....but what happens when it starts happening to you? Do you run away...or do you face it? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's snowing, I'm bored, and I am in the most romantic mood ever. So yay!!! Here's an oneshot/ (hopefully!) a story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Gabi's POV**

I stared at him across the room. Didn't he know how cute he was? I sighed, daydreaming again.

"Gabriella? Did you hear what I said?"

I snapped back to life, wishing to go back to my thoughts.

"What?"

Taylor sighed. "Gabi, I was asking if you wanted to go shopping this weekend."

I nodded. "Sure." I was wanting to go back to my daydreaming again.

Taylor and Kelsi gave each other looks. Most likely about me.

I didn't care. I was too busy spying on Troy.

He was so cute. He was so sweet. He was so funny. He was so……perfect.

I sighed. I wanted so bad to go over and talk to him, except there was one little problem.

If I went over there, Taylor and Kelsi would know I liked him. But I didn't. I only liked him as a friend. I think.

I sighed. I don't know…..he was so perfect. We were best friends.

All the signs pointed out we were meant to be. If you believed in that stuff.

I glanced over at my friends.

They were happily discussing their nails. Again. How fun that must be.

"Kelsi, I hate to interrupt you, but can I ask you something?"

Kelsi nodded. "Sure Gabi. You know you can ask me anything."

I smiled.

"Kelsi…how do you know if you like someone?" I asked, thinking of her longtime boyfriend, Jason.

"I don't know Gabi….you just know. You just get a feeling that you can't ignore and you want to tell them all your hopes and wishes."

I smiled, letting that sink in. It was _exactly _how I felt about Troy.

Taylor looked over at us.

"Tay…do you believe in true love, like people being meant for each other?"

The question came out before I got a chance to stop it.

Taylor looked at me curiously.

"Gabi….do you like someone?"

I shook my head all too soon.

"No…well maybe Orlando Bloom, but I think he's taken right now."

Taylor gave me a look.

"I don't mean celebrities, we all know you like Orlando. But the most important question: do you like someone in this school?"

I shook my head.

Taylor continued.

"Specifically, someone that starts with a Troy and ends with Bolton?"

I shook my head again.

"No……what makes you think I like him?"

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Let's think……maybe the fact that you were completely in love with him all year last year, you are obsessed with asking questions like 'Do you believe in love,' and 'How do you know you like someone?' You always stare at Troy, you always look so happy like you're floating on air when he's around, and look crushed when he leaves? Anytime you see him with another girl, you look like you're going to start crying. Gabi, just admit you like him, and get it over with!"

I rolled my eyes.

Taylor continued.

"Gabi, you _always _blush when you are around him."

If I was blushing when she said that, I was defiantly blushing now.

I turned to Kelsi, who was innocently listening to the conversation.

"Kelsi. Tell Taylor I do not like Troy, and tell her I'm not blushing."

Kelsi sighed.

"Ok Gabi, if you say you don't like him, I'll believe you. But the blushing part……that is true."

"Thank you Kelsi. I am not blushing though!"

Taylor shrugged.

"Hey…speak for yourself."

The bell rang, cutting off the conversation.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later."

I rushed off to my locker, praying I wouldn't be late.

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Should I update? Let me know what you think! By the way…..happy Thanksgiving!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Troy's POV**

At basketball practice that night I couldn't make any shots. Normally I could make every one of them, but this time I had something on my mind.

One word: Gabriella. The name that made my heart skip a beat every time I heard it. The name that was like music to my ears.

"Gabriella", a voice whispered.

Startled, I turned only to find Chad and Jason beside me.

"Dudes! You do know that you scared me back there!"

Chad put his hand on my shoulder. "We know what you were thinking about……'

"Or who you were thinking about." Jason piped in.

My eyes widened. "No! I was not thinking about…Gabriella." My voice became soft and my eyes looked happy as I said her name.

Zeke came up behind us. "Wow. You really are in love with her."

I blushed against my will. In my book, guys don't blush. Especially not over girls.

"Well when you finally want to admit it come tell us. We'll be happy to hear."

"I don't like her guys! When will you finally get that through your heads?"

Chad smirked. "Sure Troy….when will you finally figure out that you like her?"

Thankfully my dad walked in, distracting my friends from teasing me.

"Okay guys! Let's get moving!"

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

After school, Gabriella and I met by the gym.

"So Gabs, what are you doing this weekend?"  
She smiled, blind to the fact of how beautiful she was.

"I'm not sure….how about you?"

"Ask her out!" a little voice in my head chimed in. "No!" another voice mingled with it.

"You don't know if she likes you the same way!"

I decided to make a move. If she thought it was a date, yay!

But if she didn't think so…..then that would be okay too.

"So Gabriella….want to go see a movie this weekend?"

As soon as I said that, I could have sworn her eyes lit up.

But I looked again, and I just saw the regular chocolate brown eyes with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry Troy, I can't. I promised Taylor and Kelsi that I'd go shopping with them this weekend."  
At that, I'm sure my face fell. Gabriella leaned in and gave me a hug, lingering for a second as if she never wanted to let go. But I'm sure that was only my imagination. How could such a perfect girl like Gabriella like a guy…like me? Impossible.

**So? I'm sorry if it sucks! I really am! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! I'm so happy people like this story! It really has a very special meaning to me…..glad you like it! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..maybe the plot……long story; I own the plot……ask me if you want….**

**Gabi's POV**

Happily I opened my locker. Tomorrow was the start of Christmas break! Tomorrow would be the big party at Sharpay's house that everyone was talking about. Everyone was going too!

I was pretty hyped up about it. Especially since I was hoping to overcome the shyness I seemed to drown in everytime I tried to talk to a certain Troy Bolton. Hoping that maybe this time I could actually talk to him, maybe get him to ask me out, or at least fall for me.

Hey, I thought smiling. A girl can dream, right?

Taylor caught up behind me.

"Hey Gabriella, where are you going in such a rush?" she asked, frazzled.

I turned around, ready to be teased.

I sighed. "I'm going home to perfect my outfit for tomorrow. I want to look good!"

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…..for a special someone named Troy….."

And so it began. The teasing that Taylor used to torture me with.

But I had to admit, I kind of enjoyed it. Just don't tell anyone. (Shhhh!)

"Ooooo, look who's blushing! I bet Miss Gabriella likes Mr. Troy! Oooooo, now look! She's turning the color of her skirt! Bright red! Is she a tomato? No! Is she an apple? No! She's in love!"

Still blushing the color of a fire truck, I had to crack up.

Taylor had a way with words sometimes, she was an outstanding writer, and she wrote for the school paper.

It was such a shame she had to use her word power for evil, teasing the innocent best friend.

Kelsi came over, sadly hearing the last of the teasing bit.

"What was that all about?"

Then she looked over at me.

"Wow Gabi….and why is your face a tomato?"

Taylor smiled smugly. "I caught her thinking about looking good for Troy Bolton."

"I never said that!"

"Yes, but you implied it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Walking out the door, I turned.

"And Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"Just because I liked Troy last year doesn't mean I like him now."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT**

At home, my room was a wreck.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, by me trying to find the perfect outfit to impress Troy with.

And so far, what had I found? Nothing. Well, maybe a cute necklace to catch his eye (do boys like shiny objects?) and a pair of sparkly earrings.

My cell phone rang, and quickly I checked the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi."

"Hi Kelsi." I mentally let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't Taylor. She's amazing, but a girl can only take so much teasing, even if she does enjoy it.

"So what are you wearing to the party?" she asked a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm looking right now but all I found were earrings. How about

you?

"Me? I haven't decided yet. Good luck with you, I have to go."

"Ok. Bye"

We hung up, both looking forward to tomorrow night.

**So? I'm so sorry it's short, I wanted to get it up before tomorrow. Reviews? Please? The next chapter is the party through Gabi's eyes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't kill me for not updating! I feel so bad right now! So on with the chapter! It's the Party! By the way, a part of the reason for me not updating was that I only received 2 or 3 reviews for the last chapter! Come on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM but I own the plot.  
**

**Gabi's POV**

I was at the party. The party that (hopefully) Troy would come to. And if he didn't...well he promised, didn't he? Didn't he?

I looked around at the crowd surrounding me.

I saw the popular kids, the drama geeks, and the skater kids. But where was Troy?

Looking around once again, I spotted the bushy hair of Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend.

"Chad!" I called, making my way through the crowd.

Finally he saw me.

"Hey Gabriella!"

"Hey!" I called back, finally out of the mess of people.

"So...where's Troy?" I asked, trying to hide my hope.

Thankfully Chad was either blind, or clueless or maybe both. Because he didn't ask why, even though I could practically feel my face turning red.

"Oh…he didn't make it." Chad answered, turning back to his buddies. "I think he came down with the flu or something. But he's sick, I know that."

"Oh." Finally Chad turned back toward me. "Gabi are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah…fine." I just needed to get to the bathroom before anyone cough Taylor, cough saw my upset look, my tears about to fall. All I could think about besides my disappointment was that Chad was officially clueless. And thank God for that.

Suddenly the look on Chad's face grew soft as Taylor drew near, looking for me.

"Hey Gabi, can you do me a favor? Tell Taylor McKessie I want to tell her a secret."

Leaning over, he whispered in my ear, the way I wished Troy would do.

"I think I like Taylor. Do you think you could tell her for me?"

That was all I needed to hear to get the waterworks flowing.

"Yeah sure Chad, I'll tell her. Just do me a favor too, if Taylor asks where I am, tell her you never saw me, okay? You never saw me."

Chad nodded, trying to get it straight. "Okay….I never saw Gabriella Montez."

"Exactly."

And with that, I bolted to the bathroom, only to find Sharpay Evans.

Dang it. I wanted to start crying, even though normally I thought it was lame to cry over a boy.

But Troy….he was just different. I wanted to be with him every second of everyday…and when I wasn't I was sad.

Sharpay, the mean girl saw through my makeshift happy face and knew something was wrong. And that it was possibly about Troy….the guy she thought was hers.

She glanced over at Gabi, saw her tearstained face.

"What's wrong?"

Gabi shook her head, knowing very well that Sharpay thought it was about Troy.

"Oh, nothing."

"Then why are you crying", Sharpay questioned.

"Oh…..um…..my contacts are bugging me that's all. I'd better take them out."

"Oh…I didn't know you wore them."

"I did…..I mean do."

As Gabi babbled, Sharpay's eyebrows drew. She knew that something was up.

"So…..have you seen Troy yet?"

She watched as a startled yet sad look arose on Gabriella's face.

"Umm...no Sharpay I haven't. Did he even come?"

"Oh really? Because on my way here, I heard you ask Chad where he was. Now don't lie to me Gabriella Montez. Tell the truth.'

Gabi's face grew pink as she discovered Sharpay was getting close to the truth.

"Tell me Gabriella Montez…you like him. Is that the truth?! Is it?!"

Gabi opened her mouth but nothing came out, the same time that Kelsi Nielson burst through the bathroom door with news.

"Chad Danforth just asked Taylor McKessie to be his girlfriend!"

**Please review! I'm so sick of getting 2 reviews for each chapter. I don't want to be mean but seriously, I can't update if you don't review. It goes both ways. So I don't think I'm going to update until I get 5 reviews. **

**I really don't want to do that, but still. Please don't hate me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! It's a snow day! Thanks to all the reviewers! I love it all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the stars. But I do own the plot. **

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

My mouth dropped open with surprise. Chad...and Taylor?

Together? A couple? They would be so cute together, the way they were always talking and laughing.

Just like me and Troy.

I snapped back into reality. Troy and I were not a couple. Yet.

Kelsi pulled on my arm. "Gabi! Come on!"

The two of us rushed into the room where Chad and Taylor stood. Taylor was looking speechless.

"Chad...you're so sweet! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

The two of them hugged in an awkward way...then Chad leaned foward...Taylor did the same...

And then Chad's phone went off.

I had to admit...it was funny...like Chad was getting his payback from when he interupted me and Troy. Hehe.

Chad flipped the phone shut and walked toward Taylor, his new girlfriend who was beaming.

"Hey Tay...come here."

And then he leaned foward...and kissed her.

All of the sudden I felt sick and upset.

Tears pricked my eyes, and I ran for the bathroom, Kelsi at my heels.

"Gabi? Gabi!"

But I couldn't face Kelsi. She knew me way too well. She would take one look at my face and know.

She would think I was in love, if she already didn't think that. But I wasn't...I think.

Finally inside the bathroom, I stopped and sat against the wall.

Kelsi sat beside me, putting a soothing arm around me.

"Gabi...what's wrong?"

I lifted my head; my brown eyes meeting with her bright green ones.

"Are you mad at me? Or Taylor? Are you mad at Taylor and Chad?"

"No!! I could never be mad at them! What makes you think something's wrong?"

Kelsi had to smile at that one.

"Well...maybe that you look like you're about to cry any second. I know you Gabi. Tell me...what's wrong?"

I sighed.

"I don't know...Kelsi...it's so weird. I have no idea how to explain it...it's just a feeling I have. It's so weird, everytime that he's near me I'm all tense but I

love that he is so close to me. Now that he's gone...I feel all relaxed."

Kelsi's green eyes saw right through my innocent expression and into my scared face.

"Gabi...face it. You like Troy."

I shook my head quickly. "No! Why do you think that!! I don't like him!!! Why can't you just realize that?!"

Kelsi gently laughed. "You do always talk about him and you get a look in your eyes when he's near."

"Kelsi...can I tell you something?"

Kelsi smiled.

"Gabi, you can tell me anything."

"Well to be honest, I really don't know if I like him. I mean yes, I used to like him last year...I'm just so confused. I mean I do get butterflies when he's near, I do want to be near him all the time...he's so cute in his own little way...I don't know Kels. I could like him...or I couldn't. I don't want to."

"Why not?"

I sighed.

"It's complicated. All I want is to find love. And it scares me so bad, the fact that I may not find it. And what if you think you find it...but it's not real? Whar if you never find it?"

Do you know what I mean?"

My friend nodded. "Yes, I think so."

I continued.

"I think everyone just tries to do that, find love. And I want it so bad."

Kelsi's green eyes looked gently at me.

"Gabriella..."

I interupted her in her tracks.

"Wait...Kelsi do you think I like him?"

"Yup. After that little speech you just made, yup."

She read my panic-stricken face. "But I won't tell Taylor...?"

I nodded.

"But Kelsi...just for the record...I don't like him."

She laughed.

"Sure Gabi."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love it! Feedback would be amazing! **

**The next chapter is...a certin someone confronts Gabi about Troy...review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! I already started the next one lol. I got...inspired. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, I own the plot.**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

Today was...interesting.

Our counsoler apparently thought our school had a problem with cliques.

Weird. But anyway.

We got assigned tables, and as always...I was wondering if Troy would sit with us.

After buying my lunch, I walked over to my assigned table. There was Sharpay, Chad, and many other people.

Behind me was Taylor and Kelsi. Lucky them. They got to sit at the same table.

And worst...if front of me was...Troy.

Oh the joy.

I sighed, sitting down.

I would make the most of this lunch.

Unwrapping my cookie, I turned to Chad.

"Hi."

He nodded in my direction.

"Hi Gabi."

I nodded back, turning to Taylor.

"Help me!" I mouthed desprately.

She shook her head, indicating she was busy.

She and Kelsi looked like they were having fun. I wished I was with them.

I started daydreaming. About what?

Oh, Troy of course. I was obsessed.

In my daydream, he was wrapping his arms around me, whispering in my ear, "I love you Gabi."

That was my dream, for Troy Bolton to tell me he loved me. So far...yeah...he loved me...just as a friend.

The voice of Sharpay snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Gabi...I have a question."

"Yes?"

She continued.

"I was wondering if you've had a boyfriend before."

I nodded. "Yeah. This guy I knew in like 8th grade. His name was Jordan. Why? Have you?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah. Just not for awhile."

She peered at me curiously. "You don't have one right now, do you?"

"No."

Sharpay looked at me again.

"Well Gabi, do you like anyone?"

That was the moment I just knew I started blushing. Why?!

"Uh..no. Well maybe a few celeberites, does that count?"

"Do you like anyone here at East High?"

"Uh...yeah. As friends, because there is kind of no one here I like in that way."

"Anyone in our grade?"

I could sware, my face was bright red now, if not redder.

"Who's the celeberity you like?"

"What?"

Sharpay nodded. 'Who's the celeberity you like?"

"Orlando Bloom, but he's taken."

Sharpay was staring at me now, intensely looking into my big brown eyes, me staring into her also brown ones.

"And you don't like anyone here at East?"

I gulped.

Did she know I was lying through my teeth? That I was no doupt in love with a basketball player named Troy Bolton? Could Sharpay see it in my eyes? See it written on my face?

"No."

We were staring intensely into each other's eyes, so intensley I was afraid my secret I worked so hard to keep, would be blown in a single second.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, I looked away.

Sharpay did the same.

* * *

"It was so freaky. I mean, do you think Sharpay thinks I like Troy?" 

Martha shrugged, putting books into her locker. She stopped long enough to give me a Look.

"Gabi, I really don't know."

* * *

That night was a basketball game, and as always, I went. With Kelsi and Taylor, of course. 

The game was amazing, the Wildcats won!

Chad invited Taylor to the after party as his date.

I went too, Taylor and Kelsi begged.

* * *

The Jonas Brothers were blasting, I was dancing and having fun. 

I saw Troy, and waved him over.

"Hey Gabi! How are you?"

"I'm great! Good job in the game!"

Troy nodded, high-fiving me.

"Want to dance?" I could believe that came out of my mouth!

Troy nodded.

He took me into his arms. Gazing up at his beautiful blue eyes, I felt I was drowning.

He was so beautiful; why couldn't he be mine?

Troy spoke. "I saw you at the game. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah."

Forgetting I needed more than a "yeah", I shyly added, "You played really well."

He smiled. "Thanks."

After that, we just danced silently, me dreaming of him kissing me, loving me.

Then, of course, the song ended.

Why?!

Troy looked down at me, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me.

He didn't.

"Thanks for the dance Gabi. Let's do it again sometime."

He released me, and walked over to a girl, I had no idea what her name was.

He kissed her.

* * *

**Hey! I'm hoping you liked this chapter! I think a lot of people can relate...I think I can lol. What's going to happen next...hit the review button! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Here's a new chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers and readers! It means a LOT to me! By the way it's two months later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the stars. But I do own the plot. **

* * *

**Gabi's POV (2 months later)**

Today was different from all the other days.

Why? One simple reason: Troy wasn't here.

Not many people realized I still liked him, not even Taylor.

I would ask her once or twice, hoping for a yes.

But all the time, there was only one answer: no.

I'd ask Kelsi too, but still the same answer over and over.

No.

I was sick of that answer. I wanted a yes.

I still couldn't believe he did that. It wasn't a sin to kiss another girl in front of me, but still.

It hurt. And the worst part of it all? Today was Valentine's Day. Troy and his new girlfriend were most likely going to flirt and kiss and do everything I wish I could do with Troy.

Opening up my locker, I sighed, looking at the pictures of Troy and I from the Winter Musical. Why couldn't we have fallen for each other then?

Kelsi walked up next to me.

"Hey Gabi! Happy Valentine's Day!"

I smiled a half-hearted smile.

"Hey. Do you have a valentine yet?"

She shook her head, grinning playfully. "No."

I tilted my head. "Kelsi...I have a question."

She nodded. "Go."

"Kelsi...I don't want to be mean...but do you think I like Troy?"

"No. Not anymore."

Ouch.

The bell rang, scattering the amount of people in the hallways.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

I watched Taylor and Chad in the hallway after class. Chad had left a rose in her locker, and Taylor loved it. Now they were hugging, Chad whispering things into Taylor's ear. 

I heard laughter, and turned, seeing Troy walking hand in hand with Jordan, his new girlfriend.

Trying to blink back tears, I tried the technique to comfort myself; singing under my breath.

Too late. A tear slid down my face, and before I could stop it, another one.

They both looked so happy together, both of them laughing, Troy giving Jordan a kiss.

I tried singing again. It didn't work.

Maybe I needed a new song.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was short! It will get longer if you review...pretty please? Click the little pretty button and make me happy? Who wants a cookie? Suggestions would be great also!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. This story is so special to me, and it means a lot to me that you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, please do not steal but I do not own anything High School Musical, McDonalds, or YouTube. (Sadly.)**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

"Taylor, that was hilarious!"

We were sitting at a table in McDonalds, laughing.

We being, me (Gabriella), Taylor and Kelsi. Taylor had told us the most hilarious story about our English teacher, Ms. Barrington. Apparently she had been in a YouTube video.

"Okay, my tummy hurts!" Kelsi cracked up again.

Taylor raised her hand to shush us.

"Okay...change of subject..."

Kelsi had a good suggestion.

"How about boys?"

I nodded. "So. Who here likes anyone? Taylor, Kelsi? Want to confess anything?"

We cracked up again, this time Kelsi bright red.

"Kelsi? Anything you'd like to say?"

She nodded, still red. Hehe. This was fun.

"Um..yeah...I actually like Jason."

Taylor looked over. "Oh, Kelsi's in love!"

She nodded, bright red.

"And Taylor?"

She glared at me.

"You know I have Chad!"

Kelsi looked over. "Nice one Gabs."

"Thanks. And as we all know, I don't like anyone."

The two of them left the subject alone. They had seen Troy and his girlfriend, and they had seen the way I looked at them.

They knew.

But still...as much as I hated to, I had to admit. I was still deeply in love with Troy. It killed me to know that I loved him, but he had a girlfriend.

I didn't want to admit it at all. Why?

For many reasons. I hated all the movies when the girls fell all over the boys, and cried when he broke her heart.

I didn't want to be like that, and for so many reasons I was and wasn't like them.

Sure, I cried when I found out he was dating. Sure, I look at him twenty billion times a day.

And it just killed me that I did it. I am so two-faced, yes I know.

But I had to do it. I just had to ask them. I had to go back to my old self.

"Taylor, Kelsi...how do you know if you like someone?"

There. I did it. I dropped a huge hint I was into Troy.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Gabi, you just know."

I nodded.

I knew. I really knew. I was in love with Troy Bolton.

Thankfully, the subject was dropped.

* * *

Then, on the ride home, it began again. 

Kelsi started it.

"So...who's in love with who? Taylor's got Chad, I like Jason, and who does Gabi like?"

I grinned. "I can answer that. I like no one."

The two of them looked at each other.

"Come on Gabs. We know you like someone."

My mouth dropped.

"And why do you think that?'

Taylor's eyebrows rose.

"Let's see...when we ask you if you like anyone, you always answer 'no', you are turning bright red, and there are so many other reasons."

I sighed. This again.

"Guys, just because I liked Troy last year, does not mean I like him now."

"Yeah, but you two are so insanely perfect for each other."

I rolled my eyes, still bright red from having my cover blown.

"The way you two are acting, you would think you guys would make a bet that we will get together."

They turned to each other.

"Let's do that!" Taylor was excited.

"Guys...please. And I have a question. Why do you think Sharpay thinks I like someone?"

Taylor tapped her chin playfully.

"Hmm...maybe because everytime someone asks you, you freak out."

Maybe I do. Hehe.

But by the end of the night, I knew the answer. I was totally and completly in love with Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Wow! I'm amazed. I wrote this chapter in 45 minutes. I'm impressed with myself. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I love the feedback! Thank you so much! By the way, really random topic, but listen to 'Skin' by Rascal Flatts if you get the chance! It is so beautiful! And something about the story...its going to start changing POVs now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM...sadly..**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I sighed, looking out the window of my car.

Chad looked over. "What are you thinking about? Jordan?"

I nodded, though I wanted more than anything to shake my head no.

Why had I agreed to go out with Jordan, when the only thing I wanted was Gabriella?

Chad started to talk, but I interupted him. "How did you know you were in love with Taylor?"

"Dude, I can't believe you're actually talking to me about this. You're a master with girls. You just...know."

I knew. And I also knew I didn't feel it with Jordan.

"Why are you asking me this? Are you and Jordan getting serious?"

"No...I guess I'm just wondering."

Chad looked at me.

"Well, how did you feel about Jordan?"

I shrugged, unwanting to say I felt nothing, I just wanted Gabi to notice me.

"Uh...I just...liked her?"

Chad grinned. "See buddy, you do know!"

I smiled back. But the thing was, did Chad know? Or anyone? Would they ever really know the honest truth? I was totally and fully in love with Gabriella Montez?

* * *

Walking out of basketball practice that day, I noticed two things. 

One, that Jordan was waiting for me. She had never done that before.

Two, Gabi was standing near her.

My eyes lit up at the sight of her, but she didn't look as if she saw.

Jordan tugged on my arm, and whispered into my ear.

"Hey Troy...let's get away from here...go someplace withjust the two of us."

Gabi overheard, because she walked away with just an upset look.

I gazed after her, wishing I could go up, and just take her into my arms, and kiss her.

I wondered if she felt the same thing?

Jordan tugged more. "Come on."

As we walked away, I was still wondering.

Did she love me? Or was it just me?

* * *

**Yes, I know. So very short. But I'm at crossroads with the story here. Should Jordan and Troy break up? Should Gabi and Troy get together? Review please and let me know! (I'll also have a poll about it on my page...please vote!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I love the feedback! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

I must have been dreaming, so why else would Troy Bolton have kissed me?

It was so perfect, him leaning down, gently holding me.

I wished right now that my fantasy was my reality.

We pulled apart, me wishing we could go back.

Troy leaned down again, and brushed back my dark curls from my ear.

"Gabriella", he whispered. "Gabriella, Gabriella..."

He started shaking me. "Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella!"

"No..." I mumbled. Who was trying to wake me up from my peaceful slumber? Where, unlike reality, I was with Troy?

"Gabriella. Get up!! It's time for breakfast! Come on!"

I opened up my eyes unwillingly.

Taylor was towering over me, begging me to get up. "Gabi! We made pancakes!"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Grabbing my robe, I walked over to the table, where the two girls sat.

"So Gabi, what were you dreaming about last night?" Kelsi asked.

I blushed.

"Oh...um...nothing...just flying cows."

Taylor raised her eyebrow.

"Sure. And did Troy Bolton save you from them?"

I blushed harder. Did they know, or were they just kidding?"

Kelsi nodded.

"Because we heard you saying his name over and over! Troy, oh Troy! Do you love me? I love you! Seriously Gabi, will you just admit it already? Me and Taylor both are sick of it! I'm sure that you are too, denying it all the time!"

And I was. Why couldn't I just embrace my fear, and let him know how I felt? Why not? Why couldn't I?

But I already knew the answer; it was easy. I was afraid. Afraid of rejection, that he would turn me down. Afraid that everyone was wrong; that maybe he didn't like me. And the worst part was that one of my worst fears had already happened. He had a girlfriend.

But then another thought appeared in my head. Why not just embrace my fears? I mean, one of the worst had happened. Why not just take a chance?

Then I made my decision. I would talk to Troy soon, after tonight's basketball game. Maybe he wouldn't feel the same way. but it might be worth it.

* * *

The crowd was pumping, you could really feel the energy inside the gym.

I looked around crazily for Troy, hoping no one would see.

I could hear the cheerleaders cheering, especially the most cheerful cheerleader of them all: Jordan.

Of course she was here, but why wouldn't she be? It was after all, her boyfriend's basketball game.

Soon I could hear the announcer announcing it was time for the game to start.

Sitting down in my seat, finally I spotted Troy running onto the court looking excited. I waved, but he didn't see.

The game started; it was exciting, seeing Troy play his very best and to cheer for him.

The score was 24 to 26, the Wildcats just behind by a little.

"Wildcats!! You can do it!! Gooo Wildcats!"

I rolled my eyes, though in my head, I was thinking the same thing. I mean, this wasn't the biggest game ever, but it would be great for the Wildcats to win. And it would put Troy into a good mood...hopefully enough of a good mood for him to even consider going out with me.

Yeah, like that would ever happen. He already had a girlfriend. But still...a girl can dream.

Starting to pay attention to the game again, I watched Troy, who had the ball.

He faked left, then went right and passed the ball to Jason...who passed it to Zeke...who passed it to Troy again.

One of the West High Knights stole the ball and tried to make a basket. But the ball didn't go in.

Troy rebounded the ball, and as he jumped up to try to score, a Knight pushed him down, grabbing the ball, not caring at all that Troy still hadn't gotten up. He was laying on the ground, his face a picture of pain, and he was grabbing his ankle.

I don't even think he would have noticed until the ref blew his whistle for a time out.

I was on my tiptoes, straining my eyes to see what had happened...but sadly I couldn't see anything.

Troy was surrounded by his fellow teammates, players from the other team, and the coaches. Mrs. Bolton was on her cell phone, probably calling an ambulance.

The room was abuzz with chatter, and sadness for Troy.

Soon, a stretcher arrived. Troy's father, and the ref lifted Troy onto it.

He looked so sad...I knew how much winning that game really meant to him. Troy gave a gentle wave to the crowd, letting them know he'd be back soon.

* * *

**Yes...short, I know. But it's the best I could do! Sorry for not updating, I've been working on my oneshot, trying to get it up! Check it out, it's called 'Always Here'. But anyway...what happened to Troy? You guys decide: does he sprain the ankle, twist it, or break it? (Is there even a difference between twisting and spraining an ankle?) I'll try to update soon! I have the next chapter planned out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything here. Thank you.**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

I still couldn't believe what had happened. Troy had sprained his ankle playing basketball that night.

It was Monday morning, and the entire school was talking about it, Troy still hadn't arrived at school yet, and there was already a crowd waiting by the double doors, for Troy to make his grand entrance.

And finally, after ten minutes the doors swung open, and Chad entered, helping Troy with his crutches.

Everyone surged foward, trying to get a glimpse of one of the school's best basketball players on crutches.

They still couldn't believe what had happened, and to tell the truth, neither did I.

He hobbled into the lobby, and a crowd surrounded him, practically mobbing him.

"Troy! Are you okay?"

"Troy! What happened?"

He stepped back, a little overwhelmed. Not that I couldn't blame him.

"Hey Troy."

He looked at me, relief showing in his ocean blue eyes that I wasn't one of his adoring fans. As far as he knew, I wasn't.

"So how's your ankle?"

He nodded. "It's doing good. I have to wear a splint for a couple weeks though."

"That stinks. So, no basketball for awhile?"

Troy gave a loud sigh.

"Yeah...I don't know what I'm gonna do without it. It's basically my life."

I smiled. "At least you have Jordan. I'm sure she'll make sure you'll be fine without it."

He shook his head, unsure.

"I don't know Gabi. Ever since...the accident...I haven't seen her lately. It's almost like...she's avoiding me."

Avoiding Troy?

"Why?"

"I really don't know...if it happens one more time, I really think I'm gonna break up with her."

I nodded.

"That sounds fair."

Troy motioned to me that he needed to sit down.

Together we walked side by side to a nearby bench.

"So, why do you think she's avoiding you?"

Troy tapped his chin playfully, counting out the reasons.

"Hmm...maybe the fact that she told me she'd call me, but never did, that she hasn't come by to see me or see how I was doing, and maybe that everytime I call, she either dosen't pick up, or dosen't answer."

I searched through his ocean blue eyes, eyes that you could drown in to find the truth.

That he was nothing without Jordan.

But as of right now, I couldn't see anything. No hurt, nothing.

Weird. Don't people always say that the eyes are the window to the soul?

"I'm sure she's not avoiding you Troy. Maybe you're overreacting?"

I saw his eyes brighten, a smile run across his face.

"What?"

"She's behind you."

I turned around, expecting to see a teacher or something.

Instead I saw...her. Jordan.

She was trying to sneak away, into the huge crowd that was passing by.

It didn't work.

Troy tried to stand up, tried to hobble without his crutches. He had sat then down.

"Jordy!!"

I saw her look over, look at Troy and me, glance at Troy's ankle, and walk away with a look of digust decorating her face.

I also saw a look of hurt run across Troy's face.

A pang of guilt flowed through me, though I really didn't do anything to hurt him.

I still felt horrible.

Troy lowered his head, trying not to let me see how upset he really was, though I could feel it in my soul.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he raised his head, and I saw cloudy blue water, not the normal clear blue.

"Are you okay?" Finally I had found my voice. Troy's eyes were just so...beautiful.

He nodded, still playing a role of a calm, cool and collected guy.

Troy took a deep, shaky breath and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

For a moment, the world seemed to stand still. The earth stopped revolving, my heart stopped beating, and for a moment I stopped breathing.

But only for a moment.

He searched through my eyes, trying to see if I knew he was lying.

But could he see how very deeply I cared about him? Could he see that if he hurt, I hurt?

Could he tell that every breath I took, was for him?

Did he know that he was my life, my soul?

Could he tell? At all?

I searched his cloudy blue eyes for some kind of sign that he knew. For a sign that he felt the same way.

Pshhhh. As if.

Finally our gaze broke, and we were silent.

Then there was an awkward silence as Troy and I looked around, and realized we were the only two people left in the lobby.

We were late.

Speed walking through the halls, Troy and I tried to hurry.

But it was kind of hard, with him being on crutches.

As we passed through the halls, a poster caught my eye. It was for the Starlight dance, in about a week.

"So...are you taking Jordan to the dance?"

"I'm really not sure...maybe...if she'll stop avoiding me. Are you going?"

I smiled. "I haven't been asked yet."

Troy stopped in his tracks. "You haven't been asked yet? A girl like you? Just ask someone, anyone. I'm positive they'd say yes."

We continued our walk through the silent halls, with one thought floating loosely through my mind.

Does he like me?

* * *

**So? Now we're getting somewhere. Does Troy like Gabi? Does he feel the same way?**

**And I have the next couple chapters planned out. I'm gonna mix it up a bit, add some drama...kinda like the stuff that's going on in my life right now!! What's gonna happen? By the way...I am so so sorry. Next week I have finals...and on Monday a HUGE project is due...but then in 2 weeks...SUMMER!! So if I don't update in the next few weeks, hang on...and please be kind and REVIEW!!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

A/N: omg...I love you guys!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! This story is literally my life, and I am soooo glad you love it!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Gabi's POV**_

* * *

The rest of the day was truly a blur.

I zoned out during class, something I normally didn't do. I even forgot to write down the homework assignment, and had to call Kelsi.

"Gabs, what was up with that? You've normally never done that."

I shrugged, trying to keep the sheepishness out of my voice.

"I don't know...something just came over me and...I just forgot."

Kelsi's voice sounded puzzled through the reciever.

"Weird...Gabi, something's up with you."

I blushed, very glad that Kelsi couldn't see me right now. And even if she did, would she ever be able to see the secret I'd been able to keep hidden away in my heart so well? Would she see right through me?

I paused, unable to think of what to say next. Would it be something that would give it away?

"So what's up?"

"Not much. I'm just texting Jason. I think I'm gonna break up with him."

Shock filled my body as I grasped the truth. "But why? You guys are such a good couple."

Kelsi sighed. "I don't know...I just feel like it's time to move on. I mean, you can't stay tied down to one person."

I was speechless. "But...Kelsi..."

"It's okay. I mean, I'm sure he'll understand. Anyway, I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

We hung up, me wondering why in the world Kelsi was breaking up with Jason. I mean, everyone knew they were perfect together...

Just like me and Troy.

With a hopeful smile playing on the corners of my mouth, I sighed.

Did he really like me?

Would we go to the dance together?

Were we soulmates?

* * *

The next day at school was perfect. Totally, completely and entirely perfect.

I passed Troy in the halls, and he sent a heart-melting smile my way.

In homeroom, he said hi.

All day I was floating on air, thinking that for sure things were finally going my way. Until study hall, when my world started crumbling down around me.

It was going perfect, until that very moment in time when my heart stopped.

In study hall, we had a sub, so we were allowed to talk.

Kelsi sta behind me, and Troy sat to the side of me.

Picking up my pencil, I started working on my math homework...then I heard the voices.

"Hey Troy! What's up?" Kelsi.

He answered. "Not much I guess...hey, did Chad ever find out who you liked?"

That caught my attention.

"No..he never did. And you're not going to either," she answered flirtily.

What?! Was she...did she...

Panic arising inside of me, I turned around in my chair, so I was facing both Kelsi and Troy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear, but what? Kelsi, you like someone?"

Blushing like crazy, she squeaked out a simple no that flew out of my ears.

"When did Chad ask you?"

She shook her head. "Never mind Gabi."

And with that, her and Troy leaned in to whisper more about her mystery crush.

My head started spinning; the room was whizzing around me.

And the only thought that was in my head?

Kelsi likes Troy.

* * *

** I am so so so so sorry!! I know, I abandoned this story for awhile! Things got really crazy with my graduation and finals, and when I actually had time on my hands to write, everything sucked. I had probabally the worst case of writer's block ever. But I'm back and expect more updates, a new oneshot, and a new story this summer!**

**Say Ok grl**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: omg...I love you guys!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! This story is literally my life, and I am soooo glad you love it!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

The next day questions flowed through my mind like water through a river.

Why did this happen? Why did she have to pick Troy?

As my mind raced through all the possibilities, I stumbled upon something that set relief to my mind.

Kelsi hadn't actually admitted that she liked Troy. But then again, she could be playing the same ask-and-deny game I had. Was I right?

There was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to where Kelsi stood. Hands in pockets, I swallowed nervously.

"Hey Kelsi...would it be okay if I asked you something?"

A confused look arising on her face, she nodded.

I motioned for her to come closer to me; after all it was a private thing and we were in a crowed hallway. Wasn't it the rightful thing to do?

I turned to whisper into her ear to find the answer.

"What were you and Troy talking about? What did Chad ask you?"

She turned her head to hide the rosy color her skin was turning, a blush.

"Nothing."

I sighed and shook my head, appaled. "Yeah, if it's nothing then why are you blushing?"

"Okay...Chad asked me if I liked anyone."

"And...what did you say?"

She shrugged, "I told him that nobody is gonna find out who I like. That's for me to know and for no one to find out."

Fear cascaded through my body, leaving my mind blank and useless. But somehow I leaned toward my friend for the second time and whispered into her ear.

"Is it Chad or Troy?"

She paused.

My tummy clinched, faced with the possibilty of my dreams being torn.

"I don't know. We'll see."

With that, she walked away, with all my crushed hopes and dreams of me and Troy ever being together.

* * *

During chemisty class, the one that I always paid attention to; my mind wandered.

Then I knew what I had to do: Kelsi had always been super close with Martha. If there was anyone she would tell, it would be her.

So after class, I marched up to Martha's locker. A surprised expression arrived on her face, I never meet her at her locker. And if I did, it meant either one of two things: something was wrong, or I desprately needed to talk to my friend.

This time, the answer was the second one.

I took a deep breath, then gazed down at her.

"Hey Martha!"

"Hey Gabi! What's up?"

Butterflies danced in my tummy as I let the words flow out.

"It's Kelsi. Is it true that she likes someone?"

Martha drew in her breath quite sharply, and for a second I felt panic rush to my brain.

"Yeah, it is."

"Who is it?" My eyes searched her face for one, any of the answers.

She shook her head. "I'm not telling. If I did, Kelsi would kill me."

"Oh."

I understood, I really did, but...was Kelsi doing the same thing I was?

But whatever. I shook it off.

After all, I trusted her. She had never backstabbed me. so why would she steal my guy?

* * *

**Okay! So...poll time! Who here thinks Kelsi likes Troy? Who here thinks Kelsi dosent like Troy? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: omg...I love you guys!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! This story is literally my life, and I am soooo glad you love it!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

Gossip was spreading through East High like wildfire today. I just walked through the doors, when about five people rushed up to me, all talking at once.

I couldn't make out anything, the only thing I could find clear were the words Troy and Jordan.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, then let it out."Okay...would someone mind telling me what's going on?"

A junior took the mic. "Troy and Jordan broke up last night."

The room started spinning all around me, and all I could think of was the fact that he was now available.

Questions flooded my mind. Why did Jordan do that? How was Troy? Was he upset? Did Kelsi know?

_Did Kelsi know? _Was she planning to ask him out?

Now was the time to find out.

I marched over to her locker, fear clenching in the depths of my stomach, afraid of what she might say.

"So Kelsi, I heard that Troy and Jordan broke up today."

She nodded, organizing her magnets. "I heard. I wonder if he's upset?"

Shrugging, I acted like I didn't care, though I did. "Maybe."

I remembered what he had told me that one day.

"He said that she was ignoring him a lot."

Kelsi shrugged. "Maybe that's it."

Watching her walk away, I knew there had to be something more, a different reason why they broke up.

* * *

Later that day, I noticed Jordan surrounded by her friends. Was it any wonder that she was getting so much attention today? Their breakup had been the biggest piece of news to hit East High in a month.

She didn't look upset, talking and laughing with her friends.

But maybe she was the cause of the breakup, since she was ignoring Troy.

As I edged a little closer to the crowd, the voices became clear.

"So Jordan, why did he break up with you?"

My breath caught in my throat. Troy broke up with her? Why? For what reason?

I heard Jordan sigh. "Because apparently he's in love with someone else."

I felt faint, dizzy and lightheaded.

"Who's that?"

"I have no idea. He just said that he's always loved her since she saw her, and being with me felt wrong."

That was so sweet. Who would have known that he was that romantic?

Jordan's cell phone rang, letting loose the song "Identified" by Vanessa Hudgens.

"Hello?"

The group disbanded, leaving me standing by myself, alone with my thoughts in an empty hallway.

Did he break up for me...or for Kelsi?

* * *

**Oh...cliffy. Happy early fourth of July guys!  
And guess what...I met Selena Gomez on Saturday! She was the sweetest person ever. I got a hug!**

**Please review! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: omg...I love you guys!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! This story is literally my life, and I am soooo glad you love it!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

The end of the school year was drawing to a close. leaving many East High students filled with joy.

But not me. The end of the school year meant only one thing: leaving Troy, not seeing him for months at a time. And I didn't know if I could handle that.

Flopping ontop of my bed, I gave a small sigh. Why did life have to be so hard at times?

A voice inside my head gave me the answer to that one. Because then it wouldn't be so beautiful either.

Well, I guess that was true. But still...what was I going to do about Troy? Just sit around trying to find out the truth, and get my heart broken?

I had to tell someone the truth. I had to. The only question was though...who?

Troy. The answer stood clear in my mind. I had to tell him the truth.

The only problem was that I was too afraid. What if he liked someone else? What if he didn't like me? What if we were not meant to be?

Yeah. No. Not gonna tell him.

But who could I tell? Someone trustworthy, someone I've known for awhile.

But the only question was...who?

Glancing around my bedroom, I noticed a picture frame. Inside, was a snapshot of me and Taylor at a basketball game this past fall.

Taylor? Maybe. I had known her for awhile, after all besides Troy, she was my very first friend here at East High.

I could trust her to keep a secret, and know she would. She wouldn't tell even if people threatened to kill her. She was a true friend.

But when would I tell her?

A thought crossed my mind.

Why not now? No time like the present.

Sighing I got up and put on my red and white flip-flops and got ready to face the truth.

That I was in love with Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Yes. Short. I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to get it up. Please review and check out my new Camp Rock fic, Chemicals React!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok...so this chapter's in Taylor's POV. Just wanted to point out that little fact.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.Not Hannah Montana, Gilmore Girls, Spoungebob, or Grease. Though I really love that movie. :)**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

-Ding dong-

"I'll get it!"

My annoying older sister Mariah jumped up from the couch. She was home from college on break, and thought every little ring, doorbell or phone was for her. Time to learn a lesson much?

I followed after her, relieved to see a worried looking Gabi at the door.

Mariah ran upstairs, a sad look appearing on her face. Wonder what that was about...

Moving on.

Turning around to face Gabi, I instantly knew that there was something up with her. Why else would her normally happy and excited brown eyes suddenly turn worried and upset?

"Hey."

Taking her arm, I lead her up to my room.

The two of us plopped down on my bed, and I tried to get Gabi to look me in the eyes.

But no matter how hard I tried, how much I knew that Gabi trusted me she wouldn't.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, I took her hands.

"Gabs...what's wrong?"

I caught her trying to shake her head, but already I knew that was a lie.

"Gabriella. Stop. It's not working on me, I know you too well. Something's up. So spill. Now."

"Okay..."

I saw her take a huge breath and let it out slowly. That wasn't something Gabi would normally do.

A worried look arose on my face.

"Gabs...are you okay?"

She nodded, still looking worried.

"I'm good. But...before I tell you, will you promise not to get mad at me?"

Taylor's caring eyes looked into Gabi's.

"I can't promise that until I know what you're planning on telling me."

Gabi took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay...I don't know how to tell you this."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have all the time in the world."

* * *

An hour later we were covered in chocolate chip cookie dough, our creations baking.

Gabi still hadn't told me what was on her mind.

Yes, I'll admit, I was getting pretty worried about my friend. But...if she didn't want to tell me anything, that was her problem, right?

Wrong. A friend always needed to help her friend, especially in her time of need.

After cleaning up, we flopped onto the couch, and we decided to turn on the TV.

We clicked through an old episode of Hannah Montana, Gilmore Girls, Spoungebob, and then found one of our all time favorite movies: Grease.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I haven't seen this in forever."

Gabi pointed to the screen, finally getting some spunk back into her dark eyes.

"Come on...let's dance!"

I sat further in my seat, absolutely refusing not to. "I don't dance."

She glanced at me, giving me those puppy dog eyes. "Come on Taylor. Please...it will cheer me up!"

I hesitated, just as the first notes of 'We Go Together' appeared.

Gabi held out her hand to me. "Take it."

What could I do? What other choice could I make? I took her outstreched hand, clutching onto her fingers as if they were a lifesaver.

We shimmied, we shook, we danced. And for a moment, I'm sure that she forgot her problems and got the world off of her back.

And if only for a moment, I was happy for my friend.

But as always, that moment just had to end. The two of us fell backwards on the couch, laughing so hard we were gasping for breath.

"That was the best!"

I locked eyes with Gabi, expecting a smile or a hug. But what appeared in return was those worried eyes.

Not again, not after a moment of happiness and joy.

When would she finally spill what was bugging her?

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit it. That just totally sucked. I apologize. I'll try to update soon! Review and you'll get an ice cream cone!**


	17. AN

**Hey! I feel so bad that I haven't updated in awhile, I just finished freshman year and life was pretty crazy! But it's summer now, and I have a lot more free time on my hands. **

**So I have a question. Would anyone still be interested in reading this story? I have a bunch of ideas for it, and I'm ready to work on it again. **

**If I posted a new chapter this week, would anyone read it/review?**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has put this story on alert or favorited. **

**Just either review or PM me to say yes or no. **

**Thanks!**

**Stary**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I've updated. And the Author's Note didn't count. I want to thank everyone who reviewed saying they'd read it. That means a lot. Why I stopped this, I don't know. My life was busy, I was in sports, and I was bored with the story. But thank you for sticking with me, and the story. I hope you enjoy the final few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

"Well..."

I hesitated, staring up at Taylor with huge eyes. Did I really have to tell her? I could simply go on, and act as if nothing had ever happened, though if I did, I would feel horrible. Taking a deep breath, I knew what I had to do.

"Tay...the thing is...you were right all along. I was in love with Troy, and I still am. The only question is, what am I going to do about it? I don't have the nerve to ask him out, but I don't know what I'll do if I don't have him in my life."

All was quiet. Too quiet.

I slowly lifted up my eyes to meet Taylor's. My friend looked nervous, unsure of herself.

"Taylor? Are you mad at me? I am so sorry! Please don't be mad!"

She lifted up her hand as to silence me.

"No, I'm not mad. There's just...something you need to know."

"Oh."

It was a bad something. It had to be a bad something. Judging from the look on her face, it was.

"What? Tell me."

"Okay. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Troy asked Kelsi to the school dance...." Taylor trailed off.

Oh my gosh, no.

"Did she say yes?"

Taylor nodded. "I think so."

Then, noticing the hurt expression on my face, she leaned over for a hug.

"Aw, Gabs...I'm sorry. But you know what? Here's something we can do."

She leaned over to whisper into my ear. And as soon as I heard the plan, I felt better.

* * *

**Officially the shortest chapter in the history of fanfiction, and it is sucky and lame. I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters, which I will upload this upcoming week. Reviews?**


	19. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know, I know. It's been forever. I guess you could say I took a vacation from fanfiction. I really needed it. I apologize, you guys are the best and don't deserve that. It's been how long since I updated something????

I guess I could use the excuse of school starting, but that's not it. I just didn't feel like writing, really. So I basically took a vacation, thought some stuff over, and came back.

For the Bells readers- that story is done and over. It is a sucky story, something I started on a whim one day. I might delete it, I might not.

For the Keep Dancing readers- I love that story, I really do. It's kinda my baby. But the thing is, it's going nowhere plot wise. I like it, but it's just fluff. I think I am going to upload a few more chapters and an epilogue, then it's done.

For the Frozen readers, especially comesinwaves (whom I apologize too. Taylor Swift was awesome by the way. I love her even more now if that's possible), I think I am going to continue on with the story. I still love the idea. I just hope you guys will continue on with me.

If you've been reading my Sonny With a Chance oneshots _Perfect _and _Through Zora's Eyes_, or my HSM oneshot, _Broken, _then you know that that is the way I want to write. I'm not really one for regular stories, I like to go deeper than that. I've been writing a lot of fiction recently, and it's mostly that kind of stuff.

And if anyone cares, I am working on a full-length story for Sonny With a Chance called _How to Get a Girl. _It's very comedic, and romantic, and I love it. I also have a few more plot bunnies for Sonny With a Chance.

Also, I have been falling in love with the TV show Glee, so watch out for a oneshot and (possibly?) a full length story for that too.

I apologize once again. I hope that you guys understand. The fanfics I was writing wasn't the kind of stuff I wanted to be writing.

-megan.

ps: By the way, I am deleting this A/N the second I get the next chapter posted.


End file.
